Demons and Demigods
by vasnirada
Summary: Devin, a new Demigod at camp Half-Blood, learns about his powers and how little he actually knows about his world. Crosses over into many different things, just starting out in Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles universe. I do not own the rights to any of the characters or objects presented in this fanfiction.


Devin's POV

Devin thought he was a fairly normal kid, until he learned about who his mother really was. Then, all hell broke loose. He had always known that he was different from other children. He had always been able to do anything that he put his mind to. He had started reading before he could walk, and he always got what he wanted. However, because he was so different, he had never been accepted by anyone in school.

Everything changed on his 13th birthday. His dad took him on a trip to the Met in New York City. While they were there, everything broke down. They were in the middle of the Greek exhibit and he was reading about some sculptures when something broke through one of the windows. At first he thought that it was a robber, but when he looked to see what it was, he saw a pair of red eyes staring at him from what appeared to be a Minotaur. He had seen pictures of Minotaur's before, but the effect of seeing one in real life was different. His dad responded immediately.

"Devin, stand back", then he handed me his wallet and said, "The top card in there has an address on it, get a cab, and go to that address." Then he turned to face the Minotaur as Devin began running to the door.

Devin called over a cab, and was soon on his way to the location. The card was for a small strawberry farm on long island. He didn't know why his dad wanted him to go there, but if his dad thought it was the right place to go, then Devin was going to believe him. Devin had always believed that all the old stories were true, but he had never seen anything from them before today. He hoped his dad was going to be OK, but his dad was not a normal parent, he had always been very athletic, and he had even scared off a few of the bullies that had followed Devin home.

Then Devin opened up his backpack and took stock of what he had. At the very top of his bag was his pen, a gift from his father. He had gotten the pen on his 10th birthday, and it had never run out of ink. Inscribed along its surface was one of his favorite quotes, "The pen is mightier than the sword". It was inscribed all the way around the pen, in more languages than Devin could name. So far he could only read 3 of them, English, Greek, and Latin. Below the pen there was his Game Boy, a few sheets of paper, and a binder filled with cards.

Card games had always fascinated Devin, and he had played almost every single one, _Pokemon_, _Mythomagic_, and had finally decided that _Magic: The Gathering_ was his favorite, it had the best story. He pulled out one of the _Magic_ cards and looked at it. It was a card for a Minotaur, and he now realized just how realistic the art on the card was, he wondered if the makers of this game, or any other game for that matter, had ever actually seen what a Minotaur looked like.

When they finally arrived at the farm, Devin was ready to discover why his father had sent him here, instead of back home or had him wait at the front of the museum. Devin slowly walked up the hill, watching out for anything out of the ordinary. That is when he noticed the pine tree at the top. It had looked like a normal pine tree, but it appeared that on one of its branches there was some kind of golden cloth, and it looked like a snake was curled around its base.

Thinking back on ancient myths, Devin tried to remember where he had seen a golden cloth, and finally decided that it was probably the Golden Fleece. The snake was probably some kind of mythical lizard, or a dragon. Devin was used to some pretty weird stuff, his dad kept a collection of swords in his room, and some of the books in their house were in languages that had been lost for thousands of years. So the knowledge that the myths, or at least the Greek ones, were true was not very shocking to Devin. Even the encounter with the Minotaur had not scared Devin that much. When he was younger, six or seven, he and his parents had been taking a late walk home after going to a movie. Three men had appeared out of the shadows in front of them, and tried to attack them, his parents had fought back, and the men eventually just disappeared.

As he stepped onto the top of the hill, the sight that he saw amazed him. Closest to the hill was a large house like you would expect to find on a farm, there were fields filled with strawberries, and a large lake with a pier. Then some of the stranger things started to sink in, there was a set of cabins, like you would find at a summer camp, in the shape of a Greek omega and a giant pavilion filled with tables. Near the back of the clearing, before it gave way to forests, a construction project appeared to be underway, shrines of all shapes and sizes were being constructed, some looked like trees or rivers, others seemed to be representing great storms or landslides.

After taking in most of what he could see of the camp, Devin started down the hill towards the house, it seemed like the place where he could find the answers to his questions and maybe find out who his dad was, and why he knew about this place.


End file.
